My Dear Sister
by AmbiWriter
Summary: Sato Kirei has always wanted a little sister, and her dreams come true when she meets Ryuzaki Sakuno, a girl struggling with some things, and, in particular, tennis. Kirei is talented, kind, and beautiful. When she steps in Seigaku, her whole world is about to change.
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

A/N: AmbiWriter here with a PoT fanfic! Just a note: _There is none whatsoever Yaoi in here. _Except for the gay doubles pair in Shitenhouji. Totally different story right there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

*Onee-chan means sister.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>My Dear Sister<p>

Chapter One: The New Girl

_Sakuno_

I kept hitting to the wall, trying to bend my knees and keeping my balance. When I missed a ball, I would groan in frustration and say out loud, "Ryoma-kun is coming in a few days, and I need to show improvement!" Echizen Ryoma, youngest ever to compete in the U.S. Open and my all time ever crush was coming back to Japan to visit. Before leaving, he entrusted his racket to me, saying that he thought that with practice, I could get better. But, really, I'm as incompetent as ever. "Ryoma-kun's not going to be happy," I muttered.

I was now in my sophomore year of junior high, and also a member of the girls' tennis team in Seigaku. The third year senpais all left for senior high, Oishi-fukubuchou going to Medical School, Tezuka-buchou playing in a pro team in Germany, and the rest to the Senior division of Seigaku. Kaidoh-senpai was now buchou, and Momoshiro-senpai is fukubuchou. _So many things changed since Ryoma-kun left, _I thought as I swung at air. Caught off guard, my balance failed, and I felt myself falling.

The sensation quit after someone with inhuman speed caught me. "Are you okay?" a low and hypnotic voice asked. I didn't know if it was a boy or a girl.

"H-hai, I'm fine," I said, standing up. I had a good look of the person's face. It was a girl. A beautiful one, I might add; her right eye was covered with long bangs, and her smile looked enchanting in the moonlight. She had a tennis backpack, and was in jogging pants and a sweater. The girl looked more mature and was a number taller than the tiny me.

"Good. I'm Sato Kirei. You shouldn't be out here, it's dark, and this is the city. C'mon, I'll walk you home," she beckoned to me. I kept up with Kirei's long, steady strides and told her where to go.

"I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno," I told Kirei. "Kirei-nee-san, do you go to Seigaku?"

"I'm supposed to start school there tomorrow as a junior high third year," she replied. "I'm applying for the girls' tennis club." _That explains her bag,_ I thought.

"Oh, I'm a member of the tennis club!" I said. "But I'm not any good..."

"Sure you are," Kirei assured her. "If you practice and enjoy the game, I'm sure you'll get better." I felt happy by her response.

"That's my house there, onee-chan, arigatou," I bowed a ninety degree bow. I felt Kirei pat my head.

"It's no problem. You remind me of someone, Sakuno-chan." The beautiful girl walked away, her tennis bag bobbing up and down. _She's just like a perfect big sister, _I thought.

* * *

><p><em>Kirei<em>

The little girl I met last night reminded me of an imouto I never had. First of all, I had two older brothers, one who left for college last year, and one who was a second year in senior high. My family moved here a week ago, still unpacking into a traditional Japanese house with doors that I believe have no privacy. The first thing I did in Japan was lock myself inside my room and type a story onto my new computer.

Okaa-san insisted for my brother and me to start school as soon as we could. The worst thing about this is that I have to wear a skirt everyday. I mean, I _hate _skirts. The best thing, though, was that they had a tennis club, and a good one at that.

I woke up early in the morning to walk to my new school. "Bye, Okaa-san! I'm going to school!" I shouted as I went out the door.

"Remember to speak Japanese, Kirei!" she yelled.

"Okay!" Since I was in America for so long, I had taken to the habit of not speaking Japanese even though I was born in Japan and my whole family heritage was Japanese. I could understand it, but I didn't really like speaking it.

As I walked to school, a rather rude guy who looked my age raced past me with a bike, narrowly missing me. I refrained to shouting at the guy, but I just remembered his face for later. When I got to the private school of Seigaku, I made a beeline for the office for my schedule. After I got a map of the school and my schedule, I went to the courts to see how it is.

"Man, I love private schools," I said, looking around in wonder. I checked my schedule. Okaa-san requested for me to take senior high courses because of my intelligence, so they gave me every hard course I could get. The principal told me I was to go to the senior high division for math as my last class.

I never thought that Japan would be like this, giving me advanced classes because of my record of near perfect scores and being always the top of my class. I blew my long bangs out of my face, not even caring that I look emo. Some people offered to show me around, but, truthfully, I memorized the campus during the flight here.

I observed the tennis practice, resting my right ankle on my left knee. The buchou, a scary looking boy with a red bandana on his head, hissed at the members to go and work harder. He looked as if he was a snake. I saw the fukubuchou coming out of the locker room. It was the guy who had almost toppled me over! I remained seated, and looked intently at their practice.

Someone sat next to me, but their face was blocked due to my hair, which was in the way of my eyes. "Kirei-nee-san?" I heard the same voice from last night. I sat back and flipped my hair out of my eyes.

"Oh, Sakuno-chan," I said, smiling warmly at the tiny girl. "Great to see you here." She looked happy to see me. A guy came at the back of her, who was probably her age, and was good-looking. I recognized him from eight years ago, I think?

"Ryoma-kun, you should go to Kaidoh-buchou and Momoshiro-fukubuchou. They would want to see you," Sakuno said. "Ryoma-kun" nodded and started to go inside the courts.

"Echizen Ryoma, that six year old Hideo-nii beat eight years ago," I laughed. "Coincidence I meet you here." Ryoma looked surprised at my statement, Sakuno too. "Remember?"

"Che, that was eight years ago, Sato-senpai," he turned to go to the courts.

"Wow, you remember my name, Echizen-kun," I smiled. "Hey, can I warm-up with you?'

* * *

><p><em>Sakuno<em>

It was a surprise to me that Kirei-nee-chan knew Ryoma-kun, but, these days, everyone did. Many people gathered to see the "warm-up" session, including Kaidoh-senpai and Momoshiro-senpai.

"Wow, Echizen's back and he's warming up with a girl," Momoshiro-senpai remarked. "Never saw that coming." He scratched his head.

"Shouldn't you be stopping this match? Kirei-nee-chan doesn't know what she's up against!" I cried.

"It isn't a match; they'll only be playing a point or two," Kaidoh-senpai grumbled.

Our attention reverted to the "warm-up" session. Ryoma-kun started with a twist serve, then reverted his racket to the left hand.

"Echizen's starting with a twist serve _and _he's using his left hand," Momoshiro-senpai started looking excited. "That means he's not taking this girl lightly."

Kirei-nee-chan knew what the twist serve was and countered it with a super rising shot. Ryoma-kun went to the net to do a Cool Drive.

"Echizen's not holding back," Kaidoh said. "The warm up should end after Echizen's drive." Kaidoh turned to go back.

"Wait, Kaidoh," Momoshiro-senpai held him back. "Look at the girl's counter."

We all stared intently at her next move. Kirei-nee-chan shot the ball back as if it was the easiest thing in the world, but with a new move. It hit the frame of the tennis racket, then she applied heavy under spin to it.

We watched as the ball flew in air, making twists and turns, and then landing without ever bouncing. "The point is won by the girl," Kaidoh said with wide eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Kirei<em>

I ended the point with my special move. I haven't named it yet, but it sure was a crowd pleaser. Echizen-kun looked exhausted, since he used all of his energy on his Cool Drive. "You know, Echizen-kun, you've improved in eight years," I commented as we both got out of the courts.

"Che. Still can't beat you," he admitted.

"Hideo-nii's in senior high. You can't beat him unless you beat me," I said. We stopped walking, because we heard a shout from behind.

There were three people running toward us: Sakuno-chan, the buchou, and the fukubuchou. The fukubuchou shouted, "Echizen!"

When they caught up to us, Echizen-kun introduced the buchou and fukubuchou to me. '"This is Momoshiro-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai," he said in a bored tone.

"How did you do that move?" Momoshiro asked eagerly.

"I accidentally did it one day then just made it into a move," I shrugged. "I tested it out on Echizen-kun here." He only grunted.

"I can't believe a girl won a point against him! How do you know him?" Momoshiro asked further.

"Okay, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't win against shorty here," I retorted. "And, I knew him eight years ago when Hideo-nii beat him." Echizen looked miserable.

"Echizen was beaten by your brother?" Kaidoh inquired.

"Yep, and I beat him afterwards too," I grinned. I ruffled Echizen's hair. "Remember, little guy?"

"Hn," he grunted. "Stop ruffling up my hair." He put on a cap and lowered it. "And just because you beat me eight years ago doesn't mean you can beat me now."

"Tell me that when you can shoot a winner against me," I said.

"Are you new here?" Momoshiro asked.

"Yeah, I moved here from the U.S."

"Do you know how to speak English?"

"Of course, I speak it more than Japanese."

"When did you learn Japanese?"

"Last night." They were blown away from my answer (except Echizen).

"How can Kirei-nee-chan learn Japanese in one night?" Sakuno-chan asked with big, curious eyes.

"I used to speak it, but then quit, and then relearned it last night," I said. "What's the big deal?"

* * *

><p>"Class, this is Sato Kirei, a third year student from the junior high division. She moved here from the United States," the senior high teacher announced. There were murmurs in the crowd, maybe because I'm in junior high but going to a senior high class, or I came from the United States. Oh why, on the first day, do I have to go to math class first?<p>

I smiled and waved a tiny wave with my index and middle finger.

"Sato-san, you will be seated next to Fuji-san. Fuji-san, raise your hand." The guy who raised his hand had brown hair and pale skin, with closed eyes. I was to sit in the back.

When I came up to Fuji-senpai, he said in a somewhat womanly voice, "Nice to meet you, Kirei-chan."

"You too, Fuji-senpai." He had a build for tennis, so I'm guessing he was in the junior high tennis team. I'm asking Echizen-kun or Sakuno-chan about that later.

Throughout the whole class time, Fuji-senpai and I hogged all of the questions and raced to finish all of the worksheets. Both the teacher and the students were horrified how quickly and easily we went through college level math. Some whispered, "It's amazing that junior high schooler can compete against Fuji-san... she can probably rival Tezuka-san."

I don't know who Tezuka-san was, but I took it as a compliment. When the next class begun, I stood to leave the classroom. The teacher smiled and nodded his head as I left.

The next few classes in the junior high division were painfully easy, so much that I wanted to go back where Fuji-senpai so there would be someone my level. I sighed and went through it all without a hitch.

* * *

><p>During lunchtime, I sat with my kouhai, Momoshiro, and Kaidoh. Sakuno-chan introduced me to the sophomore trio, some other members of the boys' tennis team. Echizen-kun seemed bored the whole time.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Fuji<em>

"Fuji, I heard about that tensai girl during math class, nyah!" Kikumaru said during lunchtime.

"Ah, yes, Kirei-chan," I said, leading us to the table where Inui sat. He was busy scribbling in his notebook. "What are you writing about, Inui? Is it another Inui Juice?" Kikumaru shrank at my last question.

"Oh no, not another Inui Juice during practice, nyah!" Kikumaru whined. "I almost didn't survive last time!"

"No, it's about this girl I saw playing against Echizen when I was coming to school. She won against him, and countered his Cool Drive with something that looked like one of your triple counters and Kaidoh's snake combined with Tezuka-buchou's Zero-Shiki drop shot."

"First of all, Tezuka is not buchou anymore, and, second, that sounds like a dreadful combination to me," I said, entertaining the idea. "Who's the girl?"

"I have no idea. It looks like Echizen knows her from somewhere, though," Inui replied without looking up from his notebook.

"Let's go to the girls' junior high tennis practice. She might pull off one of those shots there."

* * *

><p><em>Kirei<em>

"Whoo-hoo, Sakuno-chan!" I cheered as Sakuno and I walked to the locker room. "It's finally time for tennis!" I slung an arm around her and pointed around us. "See this? I love this!"

Sakuno giggled."Onee-chan sure is excited," she said in that imouto-like way of hers.

"C'mon, let's go!" I pulled her to the locker room to change.

We came out, me with jogging pants and a jacket with rolled up sleeves and her with a tank top and skorts. "Aren't you cold in that?" I asked.

"N-no!" she shivered. I smiled warmly.

"Here, you need my jacket," I said, covering her with my blue jacket.

"No, then onee-chan would be cold!" she pushed away.

"I'm good without one. You're younger and more frail," I said, not taking no for an answer. She reluctantly agreed when a cold wind blew over us. When we got to the court with our bags and water bottles, I saw the girls lined up. Kantoku pulled me out of the crowd to introduce me.

"This is Sato Kirei. She is new here, so be nice to her!" was all that she said.

We started off with running laps. I started running in the front, but slowed down when I saw Sakuno-chan lagging behind. "Sakuno-chan, you're lagging behind!" I shouted. I started running backwards in front of her. "Think that there is something terrible if you don't run faster!"

She looked up alarmingly, and her eyes widening. "Inui Juice!" she cried, and she started running faster.

"Hm?" She was at the point when she was running before me. "Hey, wait!" I started running my usual speed, and I felt myself going back to the front. I thought about slowing down again, but I just kept my pace until the end.

At the finish, I saw Fuji-senpai surround by two people. One guy with glasses was holding a pitcher with an impossible color. The redheaded guy hid behind Fuji-senpai, as if afraid of the pitcher. I looked back and saw all of the other girls trying hard to finish, panting and sweating like crazy. Seems like I was the first one. "Oh, hey, Fuji-senpai," I greeted.

"Hello, Kirei-chan," he said, smiling like before.

"Hey, what is that drink?" I pointed at the pitcher.

"It's called Inui Juice," the guy with glasses said. "I'm giving the last person who finishes the juice."

"Can I try some?" I asked, curious about the juice that Sakuno had mentioned earlier.

"NO! It's poison, nyah!" the red-head cried. I shrugged.

"I'm curious." The glasses guy poured me a glass and I drank it. The red-head stared at me with wide eyes. The juice tasted weird, like vegetables and weird ingredients mixed together. "It's kinda bitter," I commented.

"Waa! Kirei-chan is immune to Inui Juice!" the red-head cried, still avoiding the juice.

"It's not like it's the best thing in the world," I said, confused by his behavior. "Oh, and I still need to know your guys' names; I already know Fuji-senpai from math."

The glasses guy fixed his spectacles and said, "I'm Inui Sadaharu, senior high first year."

The red-head said, "I'm Kikumaru Eiji, senior high first year, nyah!" I didn't even question the nyah.

"Nice to meet you, Kikumaru-senpai, Inui-senpai, are you guys part of the tennis team in the senior high division?" I inquired.

"Hai," Fuji-senpai said.

"Oh, Echizen-kun, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, and the sophomore trio told me about you three," I said. "And Sakuno-chan, of course."

Inui-senpai looked interested. "You know Echizen?"

"Yeah, I beat him a while back. Why?"

The girls finished right at that moment I answered senpai's inquiry. They were all "rewarded" with Inui Juice since they all finished last together. They, for some odd reason, all fainted from the juice.

The three senpais looked at it as if they were used to it. Inui-senpai wrote in his notebook after I answered his question. He closed it and said, "Would you mind playing a bit with me?"

* * *

><p><em>Fuji<em>

I kind of knew that Kirei was the one who had easily gotten a point from Echizen before school, since I knew that she wasn't just anybody. I didn't blame Inui for wanting to play a bit with her while the girls recovered. I wanted to myself, to see that special move of hers.

Inui started off with his Waterfall at full speed, and Kikumaru watched in awe as Kirei returned it without any strain on her body. It was a quick counter, a maneuver that could only be done with quick reflexes and footwork.

"Inui's not holding back, nyah; his shots have heavy top spin, but Kirei-chan is countering it as if it were the easiest thing in the world." The girls started to stir, but there was one I recognized as Ryuzaki-kantoku's granddaughter who was rubbing her ankle as if she twisted it.

Kirei seemed to notice it and seemed desperate to leave the court. She returned the next shot with a literal spin of her racket. She first sliced the ball, but then reversed direction in a split second. It rolled off the frame as it left the racket, spinning for a second before it landed without bouncing before Inui. He was surprised; the shot wasn't as he described it as earlier. It was different; like a rocket towards him, then landing, digging itself into the ground. We were all awestruck.

* * *

><p><em>Kirei<em>

I had turned desperate in those few moments I saw Sakuno in pain, making up a random move in my head and then applying it to the play. When the point was sure to be done, I jumped over the fence to go to Sakuno. "Did you sprain your ankle, Sakuno-chan?" I asked worriedly. It was swollen. She must've tripped to the side as she passed the finish line.

I got some ice from the cooler and applied it to her red ankle. "Arigatou, Kirei-nee-chan," she said.

I heard the three senpais come up from behind me. "Oh, senpais, I'm sorry to disappoint you with a move I came up with at that second," I apologized. "Am I right to think that you wanted to see the other one?"

* * *

><p>AN: So, what did you think? It just came up to me one day that Sakuno should have this older sister to help her with tennis and things like that. She isn't blood related to Kirei, but I really do feel as if they were sisters.

Kantoku: Coach

Buchou: Captain

Fukubuchou: Vice Captain

Senpai: Senior

Ariagatou: Thank you

Kouhai: Junior

Imouto: Little Sister

**Please review! **

**-**AmbiWriter-


	2. Chapter 2: The Two Teams

A/N: I've always wanted a little sister myself, like Kirei. She's lucky; she has Sakuno...

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. If I did, I would make official English subtitles for the anime episodes...

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>My Dear Sister<p>

Chapter Two: The Two Teams

_Kirei_

"Waa! Kirei-chan can bandage like Oishi, nyah!" Kikumaru cried. I had just finished bandaging Sakuno's ankle, who was still wincing from the pain. The girls were on the courts, practicing.

"Anyone can bandage, Kikumaru-senpai, and who is Oishi?" I asked curiously.

"Oishi's my former doubles partner who is at medical school, nyah!" he said happily.

"Why do you say nyah?" No response. "Okay, never mind that." I stood up and got my racket. "I'm going on the courts." As I stepped forward, Fuji-senpai stopped me with his arm.

"Kirei-chan, you're going to practice with the boys. I got permission from the kantokus," Fuji-senpai said. "If you can beat Echizen, you shouldn't be practicing here."

"What? Echizen is Echizen. It doesn't really matter if I beat the little guy," I shrugged.

"You beat O-Chibi and you think it's no big deal, nyah? Only Tezuka, O-Chibi's dad, Sanada, and Ryoga-san has beat him at least once," said Kikumaru-senpai.

"Oh, and my brother, Hideo-nii," I added. "He goes to the senior high division of Seigaku as a second year. He was joining the tennis team there today. Oh, and speaking of the senior high tennis team... Shouldn't you guys be, like, _there?_" I asked.

"Your brother has also beaten Echizen?" Inui-senpai inquired. He started scribbling that in his notebook. "Oh, and we were excused, since 'searching for the girl who beat Echizen' was acceptable."

* * *

><p>I ended up being introduced to the boys regular team. They came in this order: Nakamura Hideki, third year, dash specialist, Ine Ryo, third year, aggressive baseliner, Kimura Nori, third year, volleying specialist, Yamaguchi Osamu, third year, defensive baseliner, Yamada Tadao, second year, defensive baseliner, and Shimizu Akio, second year, aggressive baselner.<p>

"You guys don't have any all-rounders?" I asked. Both the buchou and fukubuchou shook their heads.

"Echizen had a late start at school, so we have to wait until the next inter-school tournament," Momoshiro explained.

"When's the next inter-school tournament?"

"Tomorrow." I nodded my head.

"Okay, now, as a girl, why am I even here in the boys' courts?" I said. "I can't just play with you guys."

"You'll practice with us, but you compete in tournaments with the girls," said Ryuzaki-kantoku, who was coming on to the courts. "At least, that's all the permission I got from the principal."

"Oh, okay. Then, shouldn't I at least go and _meet _the girls before coming here?"

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm Gato Chika, buchou," said a girl with short brunette hair and sparkling green eyes. "Murakami Eri is fukubuchou, and there's Kondo Hara, Ishii Aya, Sakamoto Izanami, Endo Kaede, Aoki Kame, and Ryuzaki Sakuno."<p>

The third years were Gato Chika, Kondo Hara, Sakamoto Izanami, and Endo Kaede. The rest were second years.

The usual order, they said, was so that Sakamoto plays singles three, Aoki was singles two, and Gato was singles one. The doubles two pair was Sakuno-chan and Endo, and the doubles one was Murakami and Kondo. Ishii was on reserve.

"You guys seem like a ready team," I remarked.

"Thanks!" Aoki said with excitement.

"Aoki, try not to kill her with your hyperness," Sakamoto yawned. "This is too much for one day."

"Whoa, Ishii, did you bring your cat again?" Endo asked. We all looked to the girl, who was holding a ball of fur in her arms.

"Yeah," she said brightly.

"Kondo-senpai, how many times do I have to tell you, don't chew gum on the courts!" Murakami scolded Kondo.

"Waa! I can't live without gum, Eri-chan!" Kondo whined to her kouhai."It affects my playing."

"Aoki-san, please don't squeeze me so hard!" Sakuno pleaded as Aoki hugged the smaller girl tightly.

"I can't help it! Sakuno-chan is just so squeezable!" she said excitedly.

"Excuse the team for their... weirdness," Gato sighed with fondness. "They're all really nice people."

They seemed like an interesting bunch, and all of them had a variety of personalities. Aoki, the hyper girl; Sakamoto, the one with the low blood pressure; Endo, the normal teenager; Ishii, the animal-loving girl; Murakami, the mature girl; Kondo, the immature girl; Sakuno, the shy, huggable girl; and Gato, the motherly type.

* * *

><p>"How come I can't play with the girls?" I asked Ryuzaki-kantoku as we overlooked practice at the boys' courts. "I'll be competing with them, anyways."<p>

"As a talented girl with extraordinary talents, enough to beat Echizen, even the Inui Juice, you should be playing with the boys," she replied.

"Just because they're girls doesn't mean they aren't strong," I argued. "You can say that yourself, Ryuzaki-kantoku."

"I know, but this group of boys almost matches to the strength of the team last year. Look at their practice for a while and see for yourself," she said, until walking away to her office.

First, I went and looked at the doubles pairs: doubles two was Kimura and Yamaguchi, and doubles one was Hideki and Yamada. I saw the structure of the pairs; a volleying or dash specialist, with a baseliner who can be the gamemaker. The two teams were both excellent in complementing each other in the game.

Then, I went to the singles three person, Ine, and the reserve, Shimizu, who were playing a game. Shimizu attacked silently and with force, while Ine countered the heavy shots with his own. Not to be mean, but Ine had a loud grunt.

Lastly, I went to singles two and one, who were Kaidoh and Momoshiro. They were serving to the baskets. All of them, of course, went in.

As I observed the courts with great focus, I suddenly was tapped on the shoulder. I jumped slightly, since I was caught off guard. It was Kikumaru-senpai and Fuji-senpai. "Inui's going to make them do a challenge with Inui Juice. Want to see?" Fuji-senpai asked.

"Sure," I answered. The two pulled me to the center court.

Ryuzaki-kantoku was there, announcing the challenge with her loud voice. "The regulars, Echizen, and Sato will be doing an exercise; you are fed a type of shot: a lob, ground stroke, or volley. The balls are color coded to three cones, and you each must have to hit the ball to its corresponding cone. The goal is 30 consecutive shots correct. If you miss before reaching that, you must drink Inui's new juice, whatever the heck it's called."

Everyone, even Echizen looked scared of the juice. With that added information, all tried valiantly to avoid drinking the juice. I was the only one to pass.

"Oi, Inui-senpai, is there any juice left?" I asked as the team and Echizen started gaining consciousness. "I forgot my water today, and I don't really like the fountains." He passed me a glass, which I gulped down, ignoring the horrid taste, right in front of the team's bewildered eyes.

Echizen, who had grown strong enough to stand up and walk to me, said, "You truly are a monster, Sato-senpai." He shook his head. "Mada mada dane."

"Hey, what are you 'mada mada dane'ing me for? The juice tastes horrible, but it's not like you can die from it. You just... ignore the taste?"

"Er... Sato-senpai, normal people just can't 'ignore' the taste of Inui Juice," spoke up Shimizu. "It's practically poison."

"Nah, I've drunk poison before. Tastes the same, but has a different effect." They all just stared at me.

* * *

><p>"Are you practicing late night again, Sakuno-chan?" I spotted Sakuno practicing against a wall again, at 8.<p>

"I wanna be like Kirei-nee-chan," she mumbled.

"Here, wanna go on the courts? I have my racket with me," I offered. Sakuno nodded eagerly, and showed me to the street tennis place. It was lit dimly, but I could still see the whole court. "Sakuno-chan, serve a ball to me."

The small girl tossed a ball and hit it overhead with an Eastern grip. It wasn't with any power, but it was in nonetheless. We started rallying, me trying hard _not _to overpower her and her trying hard _to _overpower me. When I won the point by an accidental winner, I stopped playing for a second.

"Hey, let's both practice our serves," I said, going over to her side. "I'm horrible at them anyways."

Sakuno looked at me skeptically. "You're bad at serves?"

I tossed a ball and hit it in the net. "See?"

"Kirei-nee-chan is trying to be nice to me," Sakuno pouted.

I tossed another ball using my full motion and it ended up on the line, hitting the fence in one bounce. "Oops," I laughed. "Plan fail."

"My serve could never be that powerful," Sakuno said sadly.

"Hey, I used to have a horrible serve, ask Echizen-kun. All I did was practice every day and remember that I love the game as much as I want to win," I advised. "That's how I beat him." I smiled. "Ask him for practice sometime. You seem to like him a bit." Sakuno blushed at the last part.

* * *

><p><em>Ryoma<em>

"I'm home!" I shouted as I took off my shoes and went into the house. I saw Baka Oyaji and his dirty magazines on the porch.

"How was school?" he asked, without looking up.

"Sato Kirei and Sato Hideo appeared at school today," I told him. He looked up.

"Wait, do you mean that brother and sister who both beat you?"

"Hai," I admitted.

"Didn't that sister beat you with Muga No Kyouchi without you even gaining a point?" he tortured me with that memory.

"She was laughing the whole time," I mumbled miserably. "Now she's my senpai."

"Hahaha... Sucks for you, son," he chuckled.

"Is that what a father is supposed to say, Baka Oyaji?"

* * *

><p><em>Fuji<em>

It was surprising when I saw Kirei-chan in one of my other classes: chemistry. The same reaction was formed as in my math class; everyone murmured amongst themselves. Inui was here too; I believe so that he could have access to making his juices.

I lit up when she was to be seated next to me again. She also smiled when she saw my face. Even though a grade lower, she had the same intellectual power as Tezuka's; if not more.

When she finished the chemistry quiz in 5 minutes (5 minutes longer than me) and got a perfect score (I got 97%), she told me afterwards, "I passed Okaa-san's college chemistry course with flying colors in 7th grade. The reason is that I have a near eidetic memory!" Before I could answer, she ran to her next class in junior high.

The girl was interesting, no doubt. I wonder what Tezuka will think of her when he comes to visit...

* * *

><p><em>Kirei<em>

I know practically everything from when I was born; scratch some memories I voluntarily threw away. It was the reason I was so advanced in academics. I could skip a grade if I wanted to; but, like my eldest brother in college, I opted out. Hide-nii skipped one grade, but that was it in the Sato family. I guess it was because we are humble, but I would be lying if I said that.

Okaa-san first thought of bringing us to Hyotei Gakuen, a rich school in the area. My family was well known in Japan; we were infamous for our success in almost all academic fields, also because my ancestors provided much to history, more than what common knowledge suggests. Hide-nii and I chose not to go to that pampered school... The idea of spoiled brats made me throw up. I have a cousin who is spoiled; he threatened to write a restraining order on me after the little brat angered me and everything went out of hand.

Anyways, I ended up hanging out mostly with my three senpais, the boys' tennis team, or the girls' tennis team. During lunch, I sat with whichever team pulled me to their table first. Usually, it was Aoki who got to me first; she had taken a liking to my presence.

"We're all wondering how they're going to work with 9 people on the regulars girls' team," Gato said. "I'm thinking that they might kick one of us off."

"But isn't the inter-school tournament, like, only for the boys? They've never held one for us; they only chose us and put us on the team," Sakamoto yawned.

"Saka-senpai is right, buchou. How are they going to kick one of us off without the tournament?" Murakami asked.

"Waa... This 'mature' talk is making me sad," Kondo pouted. "If one of us isn't going to be on the team anymore, it won't be the same!" The short girl blew a raspberry, and jumped on Murakami's lap. The tall girl rolled her eyes.

"You know, the easy way out of this is to have rotating reserves on hold; then everyone would be able to keep their title as a regular," I proposed, sitting back in my chair, eating one of my onigiri. The other girls nodded their heads.

"Good thinking, Sato-senpai," Ishii said, petting a hamster in her hand. Wait, what?

"Eto... Aya-chan, how did you get that hamster?" Sakuno asked, hesitating to go near her.

"It's unsanitary," Endo said.

"It's mine; don't worry, I'm not eating," Ishii replied.

"Er... Ishii, it's going to be disastrous if she jumps onto the table," I said, getting my bento and scooting away from the table. As if on cue, the dirty little hamster actually jumped onto the table and the quiet lunch was filled with screams.

* * *

><p>"Ishii Aya, would you care to explain a hamster running around on campus?" the principal asked, looking above his glasses in that scholarly teacher way. Ishii had been brought to the office, me escorting her as a shadow. She hesitated, crushed by the pressure of the principal's disappointed eyes.<p>

I decided to answer for her. "Principal, Ishii had been carrying around a hamster on campus because of a science project involving one running on a wheel to produce power for a robot. Due to her animal-loving nature, Ishii was holding her a bit too loosely and it had escaped from her grasp," I explained. "I caught it, though, before the center of the project...er...died."

The principal looked satisfied with my explanation, and said, "Very well. Ishii-san, you should thank your senpai for getting you out of serious trouble. Although, don't bring any animals on campus without an acceptable excuse."

* * *

><p>"Arigatou, Sato-senpai," Ishii thanked me as we went to the tennis courts, the hamster in a little travel cage that Ishii had in her bag.<p>

"You're welcome," I replied as we went into the locker room. I was in my normal clothes: jogging pants and a sweatshirt, since I didn't need to wear my girls' regular uniform to the courts.

We separated; me going to the boys' courts and her going to the girls' courts. I was greeted by a scowling Yamaguchi and a sweaty Kimura. "Oh, hey, guys," I greeted them with a smile.

"Ugh, buchou's on a war path. He assigned Kimura and me two laps around the school," Yamaguchi said. "But, Hideki and Yamada have to do 50 push-ups with the threat of Inui-senpai's new juice."

I raised my eyebrows. "The three senpais are here again?" I asked.

"No, but Horio, Katsuo, and Kachirou are ordered to bring them here when he's not around," Kimura informed me, gasping for breath.

"Hey, can I run with you guys? I haven't warmed up yet," I said, stretching.

"Sure; we're almost done with the first lap," Yamaguchi answered. When we started running, I found myself losing sight of them, since I had run a bit too fast. _Oh well, _I thought.

When I arrived, I saw that Yamaguchi was right. Kaidoh really was on a war path. He had a dark aura around him, and his bandana even looked darker than usual, if that was possible. I walked up to him to announce my presence. "Where were you?" he hissed like a snake.

"I just got Ishii out of trouble, and ran a lap with Yamaguchi and Kimura," I said. For some reason, what I said lightened up his aura. Oh..._oh..._ I grinned evilly. "You don't... like Ishii, do you?" As if replying, the guy turned beet red.

"Ten laps around the school, Sato!" he ordered me, embarrassed.

I winked, started running, and said, "Knew it!"

* * *

><p>When I finished my laps, the inter-school tournament had begun. Oh right, the tournament! I had almost forgotten about it myself. I first walked to the check-in table to see a busy Yamada working on the schedule. The shy guy was having trouble with some bigger dudes.<p>

"Hey, pipsqueak, how come we're against the lower ranks?" the biggest guy said.

"I-I'm not in ch-charge of th-the order. A-anyways, y-you guys c-can go u-up against E-Echizen," he stammered.

"What's so interesting about that little guy?" the guys sneered, pulling the little guy by the collar. I thought that was the best time to step in.

"'That little guy' has competed in the U.S. Open and the most impressive guy I have ever beaten," I said, walking in with a scary glare and crossed arms. They backed down a bit.

"Oh yeah? What's so good about you, little girl?" I put on a surprised look.

"Hey, dude, let me see what you got, then. I need a warm-up. Hey, Yamada, can you ask Ryuzaki-kantoku to let me have a practice match?" He nodded, and quickly ran to get the permission. When he got back with a yes, I said, "Come on, I'll get my racket."

* * *

><p><em>Sakuno<em>

"Good luck, Ryoma-kun," I said, giving him a Ponta like always, and drinking mine.

He nodded, tipping his cap, then going into the court. I ran back to tennis practice on the other side of the school, finding that everyone was on a break and looking at something.

"Ano... What's going on?" I asked, coming to the bench. I looked to see what they were looking at. It was Kirei-nee-chan, getting ready to serve against a rather muscular guy who was sweating. Kirei-nee-chan, though, looked as if she was having fun and not sweating a single drop.

"Kirei-senpai is beating that strong guy without letting him even gain a single point," Aoki-chan said in awe.

Kirei-nee-chan did her motion, fluid and perfect, and aced the guy, who was shaking from the power. Kirei-nee-chan flipped her hair, and said, "Game, set, and match, big guy." He ran out of the court looking frightened to the point of madness. Kirei-nee-chan came up to us. "Hey, guys," she greeted.

The girls started complimenting her play, me joining in describing the power of her last serve. She was... amazing.

"Hey, you guys wanna go and see the inter-school tournament? We could ask the kantoku," Kirei-nee-chan proposed. We all nodded, eager to see the boys and their play.

* * *

><p><em>Fuji<em>

"Oh, so you're Kirei-chan's aniki?" I asked, walking around the courts with Hideo-senpai.

"Hai," he answered curtly. He was not at all as kind as Kirei, but not cold either. He was like... Tezuka. Definitely an older Tezuka standing right in front of me.

"I'm the buchou, and Inui's fukubuchou," I said. "We weren't here yesterday, so I have yet to see your style of play. Want to warm up with me?"

We walked on the courts, and I fed a ball to him. It was returned with heavy top spin. When we rallied, I saw that he had an enormous amount of control. Before I knew it, he had something like a Tezuka zone.

It ended when I hit the ball into the net. I requested to see his service. He served a twist serve, one just like Echizen's, but with even more spin. The guy knew how to apply a lot of spin, I admit. He could be a good addition to the team.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just a note: if you don't remember the names of the people and their descriptions, here they are:

**Seigaku Boys' Junior High Tennis Team**

Kaidoh Kaoru, third year, buchou, snake-like and not an OC

Momoshiro Takeshi, third year, fukubuchou, passionate and not an OC

Nakamura Hideki, third year, dash specialist, hard-core and an OC (plays doubles with Yamada)

Ine Ryo, third year, aggressive baseliner, the object of masculinity and an OC

Kimura Nori, third year, volley specialist, hyper-active guy and an OC (plays doubles with Yamaguchi)

Yamaguchi Osamu, third year, defensive baseliner, loud mouthed guy and an OC (plays doubles with Kimura)

Yamada Tadao, second year, defensive baseliner, shy guy and an OC (plays doubles with Nakamura)

Shimizu Akio, second year, aggressive baseliner, broody teenager and an OC

**Seigaku Girls' Junior High Tennis Team (all OC's except Ryuzaki)**

Gato Chika, third year, buchou, all-rounder, motherly type

Murakami Eri, second year, fukubuchou, aggressive baseliner, mature type (plays doubles with Kondo)

Kondo Hara, third year, dash specialist, immature type (plays doubles with Murakami)

Ishii Aya, second year, aggressive baseliner, animal-loving girl

Sakamoto Izanami, third year, aggressive baseliner, the one with low blood pressure

Endo Kaede, third year, volleying specialist, normal person in a field of weird people (plays doubles with Ryuzaki)

Aoki Kame, second year, volleying and dash specialist, hyper girl

Ryuzaki Sakuno, second year, defensive baseliner, shy and huggable girl (plays doubles with Endo)

* * *

><p>AN: So, those are my OC's. I'm still figuring out how to squeeze in Echizen and Kirei on their teams, but I'm sure it'll work out.

**Please review! T^T**

-AmbiWriter-


	3. Chapter 3: Underdog

A/N: I do realize that Kirei is way too perfect, so I've been trying to pick at a few minor flaws and making it bigger. I've been basing her on someone, and that someone's biggest fault is being too perfect... so, yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, New Prince of Tennis, the Two Samurais movies, and any other making of Prince of Tennis.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>My Dear Sister<p>

Chapter Three: Underdog

_Kirei_

"Where's Echizen's match?" I asked Yamaguchi, who was manning the check-in table. He opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by a certain cocky little brat.

"I'm here," he said, yawning. "I finished my match with Arai-senpai, 6-0." Yamaguchi rushed to write it in.

"Oi, Echizen-kun, what's your next match?" I inquired.

"Against Shimizu, I think," he said.

"You do realize that if you beat him, you're qualified to be in the regulars?"

"Hn," he only grunted. I saw Sakuno-chan's tiny figure running towards us.

"Here's your Ponta, Ryoma-kun," she said, panting.

"Domo," he replied, getting one and lowering his cap. I rolled my eyes.

"That's not exactly called being thankful, my arrogant little kouhai," I scolded. I pushed him in the direction of Sakuno. "Try to _not _be so unfriendly." He glared at me, but I only grinned. "Enjoy!"

* * *

><p>"Where were you, Kirei? Kaidoh-senpai's match is about to start!" Ishii ran up to me with a kitten in her hands. "It's against this guy named Horio!"<p>

"Oh wait, Echizen-kun's 'friend?'" I asked. She nodded. "Ooh, I wanna see him get pummeled by Kaidoh!" I jumped in excitement. Ishii only looked at me.

"Is Sato-senpai a sadist?" she tilted her head and looked at me as if I were crazy. The kitten even did the same thing.

I shook my head, laughing. "I get that a lot, you know," I replied, grinning. Ishii's expression didn't change (neither did the kitten's).

"That's not good, senpai..."

* * *

><p>"Go, Kaidoh-senpai!" Ishii shouted to Kaidoh during the break of the match. He blushed furiously. I, unintentionally, started laughing.<p>

"Yeah, go Kaidoh!" I cheered next to Ishii. He glared at me. I drew a heart in the air, writing I + K in the air. A black aura started surrounding him. When I was tired of teasing Kaidoh, I went to the other side of the court, where Horio-kun was.

His friends Katsuo and Kachirou were cheering him on, while Horio looked like he had just seen a ghost. It couldn't have been that bad going against the snake-like guy, right? A lot of people say that he's scary, but, really, he's fun to tease. Anyways, you can't die by running laps, right?

I walked around to try to find Sakuno-chan, and saw her with another girl her age who looked sick and was wearing cheerleading clothes despite the cold. I approached them. "Hi, guys!" I greeted with a grin.

Sakuno turned in my direction. "Hi, Kirei-nee-san!" she said back. The other girl looked at her questioningly. "Onee-san this is Osakada Tomoka-chan, Tomo-chan, this is Sato Kirei-nee-san."

"Nice to meet you, Tomoka-chan," I said, smiling.

"You too," she replied in a hoarse voice, and shivering. I took off my jacket and draped it over her.

"Why are you in the cold when you're sick?" I put the back of my hand to her forehead. "You have a fever, and you're in shorts and a tank top in the freezing cold!"

"I'm fine," she said. She shivered again.

"Okay, dude, you seriously need warmer clothes. If you want to see Echizen-kun anytime soon, you should wear my change of clothes in my bag," I countered. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"How did you know I want to see Ryoma-sama?" she asked. I laughed.

"Psh, I'm pretty sure that cocky little brat makes innocent girls like you and Sakuno fall for him," I answered.

"Don't call Ryoma-sama that!" she retorted.

"But it's true, no?"

* * *

><p>I had convinced Tomoka-chan with that Echizen bit, and she got out of the girls' locker room in my boyish clothes. She picked at them, and said, "What's with these horrid clothes?" I laughed at her judgment.<p>

"I'm sorry for not being so girly... I'm good with my nice, warm clothes," I replied, still chuckling. "Now, who's the one who _doesn't _have a fever?"

The smaller girl only grunted and went in the direction of Echizen's next match. Oh yeah, it was the one where Shimizu's title as a regular was on the line! I ran up to catch up to her, only to pass her accidentally. I slowed down, shrugging as I muttered to myself, "she'll catch up..."

When I got there, I saw that the match had already ended. Shimizu was shedding off his regular's jacket and giving it to Ryuzaki-kantoku. Echizen was being patted on the back by the regulars, who were smiling. Shimizu had lost. I sprinted to Shimizu, who was getting his stuff to go home.

"So, how was the match?" I asked my kouhai, walking with him out of the courts.

"Echizen surely was amazing," he shook his head. "I'll be trying to get my regular spot back one day." I jumped in front of him, walking backwards, facing the guy.

"Go, Shimizu!" I cheered, laughing. "I'm sure you'll be back on one day, my humble and modest kouhai." He couldn't help but laugh too.

"Thanks, Sato-senpai," he answered, grinning.

"Not a prob! If you play tennis because you love the game, Shimizu, you'll surely get back on the regulars one day!" I waved bye to him. "Bye!" I sprinted back to the courts.

* * *

><p><em>Akio (commonly referred to as Shimizu)<em>

I shook my head and smiled as I saw the retreating figure of Sato-senpai. She really was sunshine; and she beat Echizen too! It was like she was inhuman, my pretty senpai. She can even tease buchou bravely!

I went out the gates of Seigaku Junior High. As I was walking to the direction of my house, someone stopped me to ask a question. "Do you know where Sato Kirei is?" the guy asked. He was scowling, and intimidating because of his height.

"Yes, would you like me to show you the way?" I offered. The stranger nodded. For some odd reason, he looked like Sato-senpai...

The guy followed me through the school and to the tennis courts. People looked frightened at his appearance; almost like Kaidoh-buchou! When we saw Sato-senpai, he said, "Arigatou."

Sato-senpai spotted the stranger and me. "Oi, Aniki! What're you doin' here?" she ran to us. Whoa, wait, Aniki? She grinned boyishly, and teased, "Did my socially deprived brother ask for directions from Shimizu? Oh, and, Shimizu, this is Hideo-nii, Hideo-nii, Shimizu." She gestured wildly at us, and laughed her low, infectious laugh.

"Kirei...," he warned.

"Oh, hey, did you meet Fuji-senpai?" she asked, still grinning.

"Yes," he replied in a masculine voice. Senpai's older brother wasn't as happy and social as her. It was as if they were completely opposites; minus her tendency to be a bit intimidating to boys and sometimes even girls.

"Have you tasted the Inui Juice?"

"...Hai."

"Did you faint?"

"..."

"Hahahaha!" Sato-senpai started laughing. "Knew it, Aniki, I actually survived through that bitter tasting thing."

"That's unnatural, Kirei..."

"Since when have I ever been normal, huh, Hideo-nii?"

"Okay, fine, never." It seemed as if Hideo-senpai was not so intimidating than before. Sato-senpai can surely work wonders with her teasing.

* * *

><p><em>Kirei<em>

"Senpai... Can you not?" Echizen groaned as I teased him again and again. "It's getting annoying."

We were walking from school to our houses, which, unfortunately for Echizen, were close by each other. Momoshiro said he had a stuffed burger to attend to, so it was only us two. "Oh, it's _getting _annoying?" I said. "That means I have to go up a notch!"

"Is senpai a sadist?" he asked. "Mada mada dane."

"Ooh now, my arrogant short kouhai, you're disrespecting your senpai! And, say 'mada mada dane' _after _you beat me," I teased him, flipping my hair. He only rolled his eyes. "Hey, what ever happened to Nanako-nee-san? I wonder if she remembers me from eight years ago!"

"Probably, you were so annoyingly hyper then," Echizen muttered. I flipped him on the back side of his head. "Ow!"

"That's what you get for being so disrespectful, Echizen-kun."

* * *

><p><em>Fuji<em>

"Kirei, you seem tired today," I commented as she yawned multiple times during chemistry.

"I slept late last night," she brushed it off. She wasn't nearly as cheerful today, and refrained from raising her hand in class. When she got a 97% on the chemistry homework, I knew something was wrong.

So, during lunch, I went to the junior high division cafeteria.

"Fuji-senpai?" Kirei asked skeptically.

"Hey, Kirei," I greeted her enthusiastically. She went to an empty table with her bento, instead of going to the tennis teams. I sat next to her, looking at her questioningly. "Aren't you going to sit with the tennis teams?"

"Nah," she replied, getting out a book from her backpack. She ate her onigiri as she read the thick book. It was an English classic.

"You're not exactly acting normal today, Kirei," I remarked. She showed irritation of my presence for a second, but it disappeared quickly.

"Well, you're... not referring to me with honorifics," she at least _tried _to counter.

"True that," I said. Kirei sighed, and put down her book.

"Do you want to play a game with me, senpai?" she asked, pinching her nose. "'Cause I think tennis will wake me up."

I readily agreed to her proposal, and soon we were on the courts with our rackets. We rallied a bit, but Kirei ended almost all of them with a shot to the net. Then, she tripped on her right foot. I ran to her, worried about what was going on with her. "Are you okay, Kirei?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just need to sit down for a while," she answered, limping to the nearest bench. I went to sit with her.

"You're not yourself today, Kirei. What's wrong?" I pushed for a response. She sighed.

"It's just a bad day for me. I have a splitting headache, my ankle's killing me, and I think I sprained my wrist when I was coming to school," she answered. "I don't even have aspirin with me today!" She threw her hands up, looking to the sky.

"Who are you complaining to, me or the roof of this bench?" I jested.

"Hahaha... very funny, senpai." She blew a raspberry and lie down on the bench. As she did that, the bell rang for the next class. Kirei sat up. "Oh, that's the bell. See you for math, Fuji-senpai!" She sprinted inside the building.

I laughed, shaking my head. I think she forgot about her hurting ankle. As if on cue, I saw her trip and trying to regain her balance. I couldn't refrain from a tiny chuckle.

* * *

><p>"Fuji-senpai, you didn't have to come all to the way here from the senior high division just to give me aspirin after school," Kirei pouted in a somewhat boyish way. "Don't you have tennis practice?" We were walking to the courts, talking to each other.<p>

"Nope," I said, smiling my usual smile. "The boys are off today. Inui, Kikumaru, and Taka-san are right behind us." Kirei looked at me questioningly.

"Taka-san?" she asked.

"It's another person from last year's team. He quit tennis to pursue cooking, but he plays street tennis with Momo a lot," I explained.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in realization. "You know, the boys' tennis team here are off today too. I'm practicing with the girls," she said. "Oh, did you see my brother on your way to give me aspirin?" I nodded.

"He doesn't really talk much," I commented.

"Yeah," Kirei said in agreement. "He talks mostly to his closer friends, he says, but I think he's saving his voice to scold me. You know, I noticed that my brother has a tendency to go on long conversations with my best friend. When I teased him about it, he just shunned me!"

I laughed. "You notice the tiniest things, Kirei," I said.

She grinned. "Thanks, I like observing people a lot. There was this one time where I was looking in a television broadcast and I saw this guy hugging a tree in the background! Crazy, right?"

"Wow," I replied, not knowing what to say to that.

"For some odd, odd reason, I thought I knew him from somewhere!" We both laughed.

"You are truly interesting," I said.

"Arigatou, senpai. Whether or not that's a compliment..."

* * *

><p><em>Kirei<em>

"Hey, Kirei," Endo greeted as I came onto the court. "Buchou's making us do a few exercises," she informed me. I walked in, spinning my racket in my hand.

"Hey, Gato," I waved to the short haired brunette. Her eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Hey, Kirei! We're doing a few exercises. You can choose any court you'd like," she said, telling me the challenges of each one. I chose the one where the challenge was that you are only supposed to use your forehand. It took a lot of foot work, and I needed to work on my forehand.

I loved doing this exercise; footwork was definitely my forte. "Wow, Kirei-senpai, you can do it so gracefully!" Murakami complimented. "I can't do it without tripping!" I can't lie; maneuvers were definitely my thing. I jumped, skipped a step, and spun to reach my shots. Thank goodness for those ballet lessons all those years ago.

I ran to the bench, getting a bottle of water from my bag and gulped it down. From the corner of my eye, I saw a red head on the fence. "Waa! Kirei-chan can do footwork so gracefully, nyah!" Kikumaru-senpai cried.

I walked to my senpai. "Oh, it's senpai and friends," I greeted Inui-senpai, and nodded to Fuji-senpai, who I had been talking to earlier. I saw a rather muscular guy next to them, one with blonde hair and a shy expression.

"I'm Kawamura Takashi," he introduced himself.

"Sato Kirei, desu. Nice to meet you, Kawamura-senpai," I smiled genuinely. He turned slightly red and I laughed inwardly at his awkwardness.

"Nice footwork you got there, Kirei," Fuji-senpai said.

"It's quite formidable," agreed Inui-senpai.

"Arigatou, senpai-tachi," I replied, flipping the hair out of my eyes.

"Has Kirei-chan ever done acrobatics?" Kikumaru-senpai asked curiously. I put my index finger to my chin to think.

"I did gymnastics once. Love jumping around too," I stated.

"Can you show me?!" Kikumaru-senpai started jumping around, demanding to see my skills.

"Okay, okay," I said, trying to calm my hyper senpai down. "Oi, Sakamoto, can I ask you a favor?"

* * *

><p>"So, Kikumaru-senpai, what shot do you want me to return using your style of acrobatics?" I asked the hyper red head clinging on the fence.<p>

"Waa, lob, nyah!" he shouted. Sakamoto fed me a lob. I threw my racket into the air, did a flip to repel myself off the ground, caught my racket, and hit the lob with all the weight from the flip.

The ball flew off my racket, made a dent on the ground, and was caught on the fence. Sakamoto looked in wonder at the ball, swearing that she saw smoke on where the ball had landed.

I landed smoothly on the ground, hearing vigorous applause from Kikumaru-senpai. "Bravo, bravo, Kirei-chan, nyah!" he yelled.

I lay on the ground, sighing. "Oh, gosh, that was probably the first time I survived pulling off a gymnastics trick!" I exclaimed. "I did not even think that it would work! Truthfully, I am _horrid _at gymnastics!" I sat up. "Now, which shot do you want me to do, Kikumaru-senpai?

* * *

><p>"Kirei, are you a masochist?" Fuji-senpai asked as I tended to my bruises from doing acrobatics.<p>

"Wow, two times for sadist, once for masochist. Yay!" I cheered sarcastically as senpai laughed in that somewhat womanly voice of his. "Oh, this is my house, senpai. Thanks for walking me home!" I waved to him as I walked inside the house.

I was greeted by my smirking cousin, Ahito. "_Oh, _do we have a boyfriend now?" he said in a devious way.

"You wish, my dearest cousin. He's only my senpai, no, der. Now, if we don't have anymore assumptions to make, I'm going to my room," I sniffed and went up the stairs.

I heard him mutter, "Sure looks like a boyfriend to me..."

"Okay, dude, I AM NOT DATING ANYONE!" I shouted angrily in English.

* * *

><p><em>Fuji<em>

After walking Kirei home, I went to my room and got a call from my stoic best friend.

"Moshi Moshi?" I said, picking up.

"It's Tezuka," I heard a low voice on the other line.

"Oh, hey, Tezuka."

"I heard a girl named Sato Kirei transferred to Seigaku a few days ago."

"Yeah, I know her. Oh, _oh, _wait, is she that girl you told me about in our freshman year, who beat you?"

"..."

"I'm taking that as a yes, Tezuka~"

I heard a dial tone. Man, he never lets me tease him.

* * *

><p><em>Kirei<em>

"Shimizu, since you lost your regulars' spot, you've improved greatly," I commented. It was a sunny day on a Saturday afternoon, and I was playing street tennis with Shimizu.

"Arigatou, senpai," he replied in his usual timid way. "How come you're always practicing with me and trying to make me better?" he inquired, curious as to the truth of my good deeds. I smiled warmly at my kouhai.

"I have a knack for cheering for the underdog."

"Why?"

"Because I was one, myself."

* * *

><p>AN: So, what I managed is for Kirei to be an underdog. Yay...

I've been trying to squeeze in laughs here and there, but I'm not exactly the funniest person out there, despite my weird tendencies to be robotic.

Please review, I really need opinions for this fic of mine!

-AmbiWriter-


	4. Chapter 4: Underdog, Part Two

A/N: Hello, AmbiWriter here again with another PoT fanfic! Nothing special right now, just being cheerful for no reason. Anywho...

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT or any other variation of it.

* * *

><p>My Dear Sister<p>

Chapter 4: Underdog, Part Two

_Kirei_

"Waa..? Sato-senpai, you've been the underdog before?" Shimizu asked incredulously.

"Sure was. I've lost a total of 7 matches, won, I think, 10?" I guessed. Shimizu's eyes widened.

"How does one of the people who have beaten Echizen lose so many matches?" my kouhai said, with curiosity. I laughed at the innocent look on his face.

"Let's just say, I was _horrid _at my serve and it took about a set for me to warm up," I answered.

"But a match is only one set!" he argued.

"Yeah, in where I used to live, they had two set matches," I replied with a faraway look on my face to add the effect. Shimizu looked even more surprised.

"What, how did you last that long?! I can barely reach tie break!" he started getting loud. I shushed my excited friend.

"It's called having stamina, like what Kaidoh has a lot of. I have a lot of stamina too, I don't exactly get tired easily," I said.

"Speaking of buchou, how come you're not afraid of him?" Shimizu changed the subject. "Buchou's so intimidating." I busted a gut, laughing.

"Oh... good one... intimidating, hah!" Shimizu was caught of guard by my answer. "Shimizu, Kaidoh's many things, but intimidating is _definitely _not one of them. The guy is the best to tease!"

He looked at me as if I were crazy. Which I probably am. "Ano... Senpai, how is it that you even tease him?" he asked in wonderment.

"Dude, he just _let's _you tease him. No guard whatsoever! Anyways, you can't die from running laps around the school, so why not do it?"

* * *

><p>"Sakuno-chan, what made you come to my house today?" I asked the short girl with twin braids in front of me.<p>

"Eto... Tezuka-senpai came back from Germany and Fuji-senpai asked me to bring you to the airport where we're meeting him," she explained. Again with Tezuka! Wait, I beat a boy named Tezuka Kunimitsu once, I believe... Could it be him?!

"Wait, Tezuka Kunimitsu?" I said in realization. Sakuno-chan nodded. "Oh, yes, I'm meeting Mitsu-chan-senpai again!" I jumped around the porch in victory.

"Mitsu-chan-senpai?" Sakuno-chan asked, confused as to my answer.

"Never mind, I gotta get ready!" I rushed inside to dress into my usual skinny jeans and jacket, then meeting Sakuno up front. We hitched a ride with the Echizens, that, unfortunately, included Oyaji Nanji.

"Hey, it's Sato and my son's girlfriend!" the perverted guy cheered as Sakuno and I entered the car. Echizen-kun only grunted in greeting. Upon hearing Oyaji Nanji's statement, Sakuno blushed beet red.

He turned to the back seat, but I stopped him, saying, "Just drive, Oyaji!"

When we reached the airport, not without slapping Oyaji for looking at my "shirt," I saw Sakuno's friend, Tomoka, waiting for us. The girly girl looked me up and down, and said, "You wear too much dark clothes. Revealing clothes would look better on you."

"I'd rather not give perverted Oyaji here more reason to do what he does. Echizen! Can you please control your father?!" I shouted. Oyaji was flirting with young girls again. Echizen, agreeing with me, dragged him away. "Anyways, Tomoka-chan, it's called having your own style," I said, rolling up my sleeves. The girl rolled her eyes.

We all stopped when we got to where we were to meet everyone else. I saw the whole former team and the sophomore team waiting on the benches for their former buchou. I jumped in excitement to meet one of my hardest opponents. _One _of my hardest opponents. Echizen, from what I know, could grow up to be way better than him. Look at his perverted father (when he plays tennis), der.

I saw Shimizu there too, with the current Seigaku Junior High Boys' Tennis Team. He looked a little dark, like a broody teenager. Although, when I came up to him, he brightened. "Sato-senpai!" he said in surprise. His sudden exclamation made everyone turn to me.

"Oh, Kirei," Fuji-senpai said in his warm voice. It made me smile.

"Hey, guys!" I greeted with a boyish grin. Kikumaru-senpai glomped me and the team waved happily.

"Hey, Sato-senpai (Sato)!" they all followed. Ryuzaki-kantoku went up to me.

"You don't, by chance, _know _him already?" she whispered. I only smiled up at her.

"_Maybe,_" I said with gleaming eyes. Ryuzaki-kantoku changed her serious face to a happy one. Then, she walked away to the boys.

A plane flew by, and I saw the number labeled on the side. It was Mitsu-chan-senpai's! I went to the others.

"Isn't that Mi-Tezuka-senpai's plane?" I pointed out, almost saying Mitsu-chan-senpai. They didn't notice.

"I believe so," Inui-senpai said, fixing his glasses. "Were you about to say something before?" Darn it, senpai, why'd you have to be so observant!

"Nothin'," I replied. I sighed, blowing a raspberry. I wish my friends were here with me, they'd laugh at how unreal everything is here. They're all so... weird, I guess.

I retreated to the Boys' Tennis Team with Sakuno-chan and Tomoka-chan close. "So, guys, are you ready to meet Tezuka-senpai?" Momoshiro said excitedly.

"Fukubuchou, what's so important about Tezuka-senpai?" Shimizu asked, in a weird disrespectful way. He was in no way like this to me!

"Shimizu, if you don't shut up-," Ine started.

"I will pull you by the ear out of this place," I finished with a scary demeanor. "Stop talking that way to your seniors, and listen to Momoshiro!" Everyone looked at me weirdly, and Shimizu was scared out of his mind.

As if clarifying, Kimura went up to me and said, "W-When Sato-senpai gets serious, she's too scary, even more than buchou..." I made an unsure expression.

"Thanks?" I answered. Then, as a reply, the whole team looked to the ground and shook their head. "Please don't do that." They suddenly did what I said. Darn, they're _really _afraid of my serious side. To my own entertainment, I stayed like this to the boys. I guess you could call that torturing.

"Tezuka's plane is getting the passengers off!" Ryuzaki-kantoku announced as I was threatening the boys once again.

"Really?" I asked, in that adult way of mine. She nodded. I refrained from jumping.

"I can see Tezuka walking this way right now," Fuji-senpai pointed out with a devious smirk. We turned to see Mitsu-chan-senpai's figure walking down the hall. Some girls' heads were turned because of the handsome guy. When he saw me, I think I saw his lip upturn and Fuji-senpai's smirk become more devious (if that was even possible).

"Welcome back, Tezuka!" Oishi-senpai (Kikumaru-senpai introduced us) greeted as the guy came toward us. He grunted and nodded to us. He stopped when our eyes met.

"Hi, Mitsu-chan-senpai," I smiled.

"Sato Kirei, nice to see you again," his lips formed into the biggest form of a smile that was possible for him. Everyone looked at us, and Echizen spit out his Ponta all over Momoshiro.

* * *

><p>"You beat buchou?" Echizen asked incredulously. We were in Kawamura-senpai's family restaurant for welcoming back Echizen and Mitsu-chan-senpai.<p>

"Mhmm," I said brightly. I sat between Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-senpai, happily eating my _cooked _sushi. "It was as fun as playing Echizen-kun!" I grinned. It was nice, sitting next to people who liked tennis as much as me. In America, my friends thought it wasn't as fun as American football. No thanks, I'd rather not feel the pain when someone smashes into you. "Oh hey, what dish is this?" I asked, eyeing a platter near Fuji-senpai.

"It's specially made wasabi," he said with his usual smile. Except this time it looked like a grin. A mischievous one.

"Oh, hey, I'll try some." As I popped it into my mouth, I suddenly was aware of the warnings that everyone was giving me. They were panicking. About what? "This is good." That single sentence seemed to cut through noise and make silence.

"...Sato-senpai isn't human."

* * *

><p><em>That <em>day ended with a certain curious Sakuno tasting the wasabi and Echizen suddenly turning into Ponta caring mode (drinking Ponta while caring for helpless Sakuno-chan). Of course, I _had _to tease him about it while the poor girl was unconscious.

Today was a great one; I was roaming the courts with Mitsu-chan-senpai, who was scribbling in his clipboard. "Mitsu-chan-senpai, is your shoulder well?" I asked, knowing of the injury he had gotten _after _I had beaten him. My parents had told me about the incident.

"Yes, Kirei," he said in his deep voice.

"Good; but you're ambidextrous, right? You can play with right and left," I commented, looking down at my own dirty hands. "Although, putting more thought into it, you would still need to use your left shoulder, turning it when doing overhead shots. So, in conclusion, if your left shoulder was shattered, there really are no alternatives. But, you're okay." I realized I had rambled on like I did with quiet people, but senpai was looking at me with a soft expression.

"_You _are ambidextrous yourself," he said. "You're left handed but you play with right." I nodded.

"I do; I haven't used my left hand yet in matches, though. My wrist sometimes doesn't cooperate. Although, all I know is, my shots are significantly better with my left."

* * *

><p>Tiny chapter; I've been at a loss for this one.<p>

-AmbiWriter-


	5. Chapter 5: Trickster

A/N: Dang, I haven't worked on this for a while. Oh well.

Just a recap: Tezuka, or shall I say _Mitsu-chan-senpai_, is visiting Japan for a while and Kirei seems to be well acquainted with him. (She also survives the wasabi.)

I don't own PoT. Or anything else that is PoT.

* * *

><p>My Dear Sister<p>

Chapter Five

The Trickster

_Third Person_

Kirei blew a raspberry. "Why the heck do I have to go with Sakuno-chan to Tokyo?" she asked miserably to the shorter girl that sat in front of her.

"Well, Obaa-chan didn't think that Tomo-chan was enough protection for me," Sakuno replied meekly.

"Psh; like this girl with a dark sense of style can protect us! I can protect Sakuno myself!" Tomoka exclaimed. Kirei ruffled her hair like a big sister would.

"You are wearing short sleeves today, Tomoka-chan, and it is so cold!" Kirei said. "At least I'm dressed warmly." She gestured to her skinny jeans, scarf, jacket, and high heel boots. "Anyways, I'm more than enough to protect you guys in the city."

The three were on the train to Tokyo, Tomoka and Sakuno sitting and Kirei standing, talking about idle things. The two younger girls knew that Kirei was strong and could run and defend them even with heels on. Anyways, she protected them as if they were her own little sisters. Also, she teased them. Like everybody else, though.

"We're here!" Kirei stretched her arms, looking out to the city. "I've never liked cities, but with this perspective, it's nice!" She looked to Tomoka and Sakuno. "Where are we going first?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you invited me into one of your adventures in Tokyo again, Niou; why don't you ask Yagyuu?" Marui Bunta put his hands behind his head, still chewing that same pink bubble gum for about 5 hours.<p>

The grey-haired prankster grinned. "Yagyuu's in one of his gentlemen clubs or something like that. I would prank Kirihara, but he's in the tennis club, doing whatever the heck a captain does after a practice."

They were walking down the Tokyo street, Niou looking for new material for his jokes, and Marui's eyes lingering a bit long at the shops with sweets and cakes.

Most of the time, the two bickered on where to go. "Okay; let's come to a fair conclusion; we rotate on choosing where to go, okay?" Marui tried to compromise.

"...Fine."

The first to choose was Marui. They entered a sweets shop together, the red head popping his bubble gum and, finally, spitting it in the trash. As Marui waited in line for ordering, Niou excused himself to go to the public restroom at the shop next door. Though knowing that Niou and public restroom should never go together (an "incident" in the past), Marui let him go without a word.

"I'll have your 'Chocolatey Delight Cake,'" Marui ordered happily, being at the front. As he waited for Niou, pulling out a chair and sitting down, he heard a firework and some girly shrieks. _Niou, _Marui thought, shaking his head.

Although, to his surprise, Niou was being pulled by the ear into the shop a second later, by a rather beautiful girl. She didn't look angry or scared; actually, she looked a bit amused, though not smiling.

* * *

><p>"Fireworks in the girls bathroom is, I'm afraid, not tolerated," the dark-haired girl said.<p>

"Who ever said that?" Niou asked.

"I think it would be implied by the regular person," she replied. "But, it seems like you are not the regular person."

"You got that right," Marui mumbled. The two Rikkaidai students were stuck in the weirdest situation: they were totally intimidated by a dark haired, emo looking girl.

After the commotion with the person who owned the building with the restroom, Marui realized she was actually helping them out of trouble. She was a rather smooth talker; saying that it wasn't supposed to cause any harm, although admitting it was Niou's fault.

To their surprise, the guy that was shouting at them about his restroom and the number of customers decreasing because of us had a sudden change of heart. He mentioned something about recognizing the girl and letting her off the hook after a favor she granted.

They ended up talking to her in a café. "Are you here alone?" Marui asked, a tiny bit red in realizing that she was pretty.

The girl looked surprised, and turned around. She turned back to them, pushing two smaller girls in front of her. "Nah, I'm babysitting these two."

"You're not babysitting us, senpai!" one retorted.

Marui and Niou suddenly realized that the two shorter girls looked familiar, one of them, they knew, always shouted in Echizen's matches. "Are you guys from Seigaku?" Marui said.

"Yeah; I'm Kirei, and these two are Sakuno and Tomoka. I'm a third year in junior high, and they are second years. You guys are in senior high, right? Rikkaidai Tennis Team?"

They were surprised. "How did you know that?" Marui said, getting a bit anxious. Niou's smirk was getting wider...

"Fuji-senpai told me about you guys: You're Marui and he's Niou." Kirei reverted her confident gaze to Niou. "He said that Rikkaidai was good; how about we play a match?"

* * *

><p><em>So this is what Niou was smirking about, <em>Marui thought. _He was awaiting a match with the Kirei girl._

One thing came to another, and they found themselves on the court, starting a doubles match against Kirei and Sakuno, Tomoka being the referee. For some odd reason, the four had clothes on suitable enough for tennis.

"Eto... Nee-san, aren't you a singles player?" Sakuno asked uncertainly. She knew about Marui and Niou; they were good doubles players. She would be afraid for going against such good players, but, with Kirei, she was confident that she could crush them.

"I've played plenty of doubles matches, Sakuno; I'm not like Echizen-kun," Kirei said.

Marui looked to his partner, being confident about the whole thing. It was a firm belief that boys were stronger than girls, but a gut feeling told him Kirei was stronger than she let on.

After warming up with them a bit, they knew that Sakuno was definitely the weak point. Kirei, though, was a different story; her strokes and form was as perfect as Shiraishi from Shitenhouji.

But Echizen had been horrible at doubles, and he was a great player. What if Kirei was like him?

They started the match, and Kirei was at serve. Her serves in the warm up had been constantly out, almost always a bit too long. She might double fault the whole time. Their prayers, though, weren't answered. Her first serve was an ace; as fast as Hyotei's Ootori's Scud Serve, if not faster.

Niou still looked confident, though. What was that trickster thinking?

Then, as if on cue, he did his illusion, changing into Tezuka. Marui's eyes widened as Kirei's composure wasn't any different. "I already beat Mitsu-chan-senpai," Kirei said, looking to Niou.

Of course, this took them by surprise. A girl... beat _Kunimitsu Tezuka _(and calls him Mitsu)? The two did not falter, though, as Niou took off his illusion.

The first game was won by Kirei; she aced them four times.

* * *

><p>"She's interesting, Marui...," Niou remarked as they walked to their houses. They were beaten by Kirei, who, to their surprise, had been a great doubles player. She didn't take all the shots; rather, she covered for the slower and more delicate Sakuno.<p>

"So... I wonder where we'll see her next."

* * *

><p>"You met Niou and Marui of Rikkaidai?!" the sophomore trio cried at lunchtime. Kirei laughed, amused.<p>

"Mmhmm... Sakuno-chan and me beat them in doubles," Kirei said, digging into her bento. Ryoma only grunted. That was one thing why Kirei was better than him... she could do doubles perfectly...

"Here you go, Ryoma-kun, I made you a bento," Sakuno said shyly to the cocky Ryoma. She gave him a small bento filled with onigiri.

"Hn," Ryoma grunted again. Kirei slapped him on the backside of the head.

"Stop being so inconsiderate to Sakuno-chan, you broody brat," Kirei scolded. "Say a proper thanks."

"Thanks," Ryoma said, giving in. Sakuno blushed profusely.

"S-so what do you think?" Sakuno asked shyly, Ryoma looking out the window, eating the onigiri.

"Mada mada dane," he said, not looking at her. Sakuno quickly snatched back the bento and ran away.

Kirei slapped him on the backside of the head even harder, so much that Ryoma winced and made a weird noise. "Dang it, dude, you need to actually _pay attention _to her." She carried him, with incredible strength, out of his chair and pushed him to the direction of the running Sakuno. "If you don't run after her and apologize, I'll convince Mitsu-chan-senpai to tie you 50 laps around the school!"

Although not knowing what he did wrong, he ran after the girl. He sure knew that Kirei could actually convince Tezuka to give him laps.

* * *

><p>"You met Marui and Niou?" asked Fuji, who was visiting, as always, tennis practice with Kikumaru and Inui. Kirei nodded.<p>

"Sakuno-chan and I beat them in doubles," she informed the smiling guy. "He did this illusion thing..."

Kirei had been told by Fuji that Rikkaidai was strong, and that they knew this year's team should be strong too, with Akaya Kirihara the buchou.

"They're pretty good," Kirei said. "I want to meet the new buchou for their junior high team. Akaya Kirihara, right?"

* * *

><p>"Moshi moshi?" Akaya said into his cell phone, picking it up. His eyes widened. "Senpai-tachi got beaten by a girl?!" He was surprised, no, disappointed. He didn't want to think his senpais got beaten, nonetheless by a girl. "She's in Seigaku, right? I'm coming to their girls' practice."<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Super short. I am getting slower and slower, writing these fics. I'm so bored...

-AmbiWriter-

Want me _not _to get bored? REVIEW PLZ!


End file.
